Protector's Spirit
by xZarkko
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo has always been more than meets the eye, why shouldn't his Zanpakutou be the same? First fic. Small crossover with Inuyasha. Read and Review please. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha

Protector's Spirit

Pant, Pant, 'Keep running, left turn, right-DUCK!'

Ichigo buckled at the waist, nearly slamming his head into the boulder. He shifted his body weight and threw himself to the the right, just catching sight of a flash of steel as it slammed into the boulder, shattering the solid rock as if it was nothing more than glass. He landed hard on his backside, staring into the dust as it slowly parted, revealing a striped hat shadowing a crooked smile.

"I told ya, didn't I?" the man commented on the boys horrified look, "If you don't shape up," he hefted his sword, the edge glinting dangerously, "I _will_ kill you."

Panic settled on Ichigo's features as he flipped over unto his front, dug his feet in, and bolted.

'_What the hell is wrong with this freaking guy?_' he thought desperately. He clenched the useless hilt of what was once his zanpakutou in his hand. '_**Why do you run, Ichigo?**_'

The unexpected voice caught him off guard, causing him to lose his balance, tripping mid-sprint. He clenched his eyes and instinctively curled into himself, bracing for a hard landing. What he landed in was, '_Grass_?' Ichigo raised his head confusedly. '_Yep, grass._' He stood, finding himself in a massive field, knee high grass covering the whole expanse. He was surrounded by a dark forest on both sides and behind, a large mountain range in the distance to his immediate front. The massive peaks reached into foreboding black clouds that occasionally lit with crimson lightning, a shocking contrast to the clear twilight that covered his field. He remembered this place, '_Where's?_' he turned slowly around to face the forest. This was his mind scape, so where was- '_**Ichigo.**_'

He whirled around to face the voice, his eyes widening. Before him was a massive creature, silhouetted on the mountain range behind it. It was a dragon, his body long and thick as a car. He sat, curled on himself, his white scales reflecting the moonlight. He raised part of his body, his arms crossing and snout looming over him, allowing Ichigo the perfect view of horns cresting his scalp like the pictures of dinosaurs he'd seen in books. Large, reptilian eyes glowed a haunting blue as he gazed at Ichigo.

The spirit was almost majestic in his stature, his very presence commanding respect.

Ichigo's eyes widened in recognition, "You're my Zanpakutou." he breathed. The dragon's eyes flickered and his snout twitched in what Ichigo would later come to recognize as a pleased expression.

'_**Indeed I am. My name is _.**_'

The orange haired shinigami blinked in confusion, "What?" he frowned, "I couldn't hear you." The dragon huffed in disappointment, before leveling an expectant gaze at him, '_**You didn't answer my question.**_' he rumbled. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "huh?" he asked eloquently. The dragon snorted impatiently, '_**My question,**_' he growled, '_**Why do you run?**_' Realizing what the massive creature was talking about, the shinigami narrowed his eyes,"He's tryn'ta kill me!" he snapped. '_**But why run? Why not fight instead?**_' Ichigo blinked, "My zanpakutou is gone!" he shouted, curling his fists angrily. The dragon snorted impatiently, '_**Do I look gone to you, boy?**_' he snarled. Ichigo frowned and looked down at his hands. "So what happened to my sword?" he asked. '_**That sword is a manifestation of your faith in me and your own will to fight. It was taken apart so easily because you allowed yourself to become poisoned with fear.**_' he said. The dragon's eyes narrowed. '_**That is a fear you must overcome.**_'

"But how?" Ichigo growled, scowling up at the spirit with angry eyes. "That guy is a monster, he'll kill me!"

'_**Yes.**_' the dragon deadpanned, '_**If you continue to let him run over you like you have so far, he will.**_' Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but the spirit cut him off. '_**Listen to me,**_' he growled, '_**This is not the first time you've been over your head in a fight, boy.**_' Ichigo's scowl deepened as he lowered his head, becoming lost in memories.

Days when he was younger, beating up kids who picked on Yuzu and Karin. He remembered fighting off bullies with Chad, and breaking Rukia's _bakudo_ so he could charge recklessly at the hollow threatening his family. He remembered facing off against the monstrous menos in order to protect his town, and fighting Renji Abarai to stop the shinigami from taking Rukia. He was reminded of all the times he had faced stacked odds, and it was always with one thing in mind. "To protect." he murmured. His zanpakutou nodded approvingly. '_**That's right boy,**_' he said, '_**You are at your strongest when you fight to protect, and that means so am I.**_' The next realization hit him with all the subtlety of a speeding truck.

"How could I forget!" He gasped, looking at the spirit with wide eyes. "Rukia! If I don't get stronger, she's gonna die!" The dragon nodded, '_**And nobody is left to protect her but us. Our job isn't done yet. So stand, Kurosaki **__**Ichigo, stand and fight with me. **_'

Ichigo clenched his fists, he couldn't let that happen! He wouldn't! "Heh, I guess there's nothin for it." He growled. He looked confidently up into his zanpakutou's slitted eyes, all notion of fear abandoning him. "Would you mind telling me your name," he asked, "Just once more?" The dragon gave the impression of a smirk, '_**Not at all!**_' He raised his head to the sky and roared, '_**SHOUT, MY NAME IS -**_

* * *

Urahara frowned as Ichigo slowly raised from his fallen position. '_Somethings off._' he thought to himself. He raised Benihime and prepared to strike again when he was pushed back by a massive wave of reiatsu. His eyes opened wide, '_This is!_'

Ichigo's eyes shot open and the reiatsu intensified. The boy turned to face Urahara and smirked, raising the hilt he was clutching into the air. His eyes glinted dangerously as his whole frame hummed with power. The devilish smirk widened as he griped the hilt, and brought it down.

"**SUTORAIKI, TOKIJIN!**"

The area around Ichigo _exploded,_ pushing out an enormous wave of lightning like energy, bathing the training grounds in blue light. Urahara hurriedly raised his sword, "Nake, Benihime!" he commanded, raising his _Chikasumi no Tate._ The energy of Ichigo's attack ripped up the ground as it sped toward him, slamming into his shield and pushing valiantly against it. He felt his ears pop as the roar of Ichigo's attack reached new levels. Blue and white mixed endlessly, bleaching his vision of the world, the two colors mixing like white noise as he struggled. The pure power of the impromptu attack cratering the ground the boy was standing on, and severely cracking Urahara's shield. The former Shinigami-Taicho's eyes widened even more as the energy's pure kinetic force began to push him back, his feet digging rivulets in the ground, his hat flying from his head.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Urahara, the energy let up, dissipating into the air, the roar of endless thunder quieting and leaving the air supercharged and unnaturally still, the only evidence it had ever been there at all. Urahara breathed a sigh of relief, dropping his severely damaged shield, crimson energy fading from sight. He roughly shook his head, getting accustomed to the sudden absence of noise. Then he looked up, and felt his eyes widen yet again. A massive space in front of him had been completely torn apart. Kurosaki's attack had completely shredded the rocky terrain, digging enormous trenches in the ground and leaving them a smoking mess.

"Man," he sighed, gazing at the destruction. "What power." He walked to his singed hat, dusting it off and placing it back on his head. He turned just in time for the dust to settle, allowing him to see the Kurosaki boy standing in a sizeable crater, leaning on his shikai. Urahara frowned in confusion before realizing Ichigo had fallen fast asleep, his exhaustion finally taking it's toll. The blade itself was simple in design, resembling a european broadsword. The hilt was wrapped in red cloth and the guard was a simple rectangular peace of steel. At the bottom of the hilt was a large, circular, metal disc that shined gold. A simple red string looped through the disc. All in all it seemed to be more utilitarian than grandoise like some others he'd seen. It fit the boy perfectly. He took another look at his destroyed surroundings, and sighed. "You're such a scary child, Kurosaki-kun." he murmured to himself. A stray thought crossed his mind, causing a smirk to blossom on his face as he turned his gaze to the bright artificial sky. '_I bet you're gonna scare the shit outta Soul Society._' He heaved another sigh and cracked his neck, before snapping out his fan and smiling like a loon. "Third lesson, clear!" he exclaimed jovially

* * *

_He lazed in a field, staring into endless twilight. "This place is...peaceful." he murmured. The massive creature shifted next him and grunted, "**Only when it's not raining.**" He rumbled. The teen raised an eyebrow, "It rains in here?" The dragon nodded. "**When you feel sorrow.**" He shifted almost uncomfortably, "**I hate the rain.**" he finally rumbled. Ichigo turned back to the sky thoughtfully. "Yeah, me too."_

* * *

Gonna stay a one-shot due to lack of inspiration. So yeah Constructive criticism appreciated. Below are the Japanese terms, somebody please tell me if they're wrong.

Terms

Sutoraiki, Tokijin : Strike, Demon Fighting God

Nake, Benihime : Sing, Crimson Princess

Chikasumi no Tate : Blood Mist Shield


End file.
